A variety of forms of arm rests are known from the state of the art. The subject-matter of the present application are those arm rests which include an arm support that is mounted so as to be swivelable between a lower use position and an upper rest position. Here, the arm support, in the lower use position, serves for propping the arm onto it, wherein it is, however, irrelevant whether the arm support includes another function in the upper rest position. At least the swivel path of the arm support in the rest position is limited by a stop acting between the arm support and the console part.
In that respect, arm rests are, on the one hand, known from the state of the art, in particular for use in the context of a center console, the arm rest only enabling access to storage compartments being situated below the arm support in the rest position, into which said arm rests have been swiveled up. In this use scenario, a strain on the arm support due to misusage poses problems, namely when a person sitting in the rear exerts a reverse force at the free end of the arm support. This leads to high strains on the mounting of the arm support.
Moreover, comparable arm rests are known as part of a rear seat bench, wherein the arm support in this case forms part of the rear seat bench in the rest position, into which the arm support has been swiveled up. As a general rule, in this case the arm support that has been swiveled up is borne on the rear side of the arm support, such that higher strains in the area of the mounting do not have to be expected. Nevertheless, embodiments are also known in this case which do not show the arm support, as a part of the rear seat bench, to be borne at the upper side, the mounting of the arm support in this embodiment example thus equally being subject to high strains when the person sitting there leans against the arm support.
Therefore, corresponding arm rests are, as a general rule, embodied so as to have a console part consisting of metal. For this purpose, either a welded construction or a metal pressure die casted component is used. The use of a corresponding console part made of metal guarantees the required stability and prevents rupture in the area of the mounting point.